Blazewood
One of the three nations formed from the Blackened Rock lands, after the fall of the Blackrock Noble line, the lands split between the wealthiest of the houses, each claiming a piece of land for themselves, no longer serving a single lord. The land of Blazewood is what it's name sounds, the woods of the forests of this land have been charred and burnt, though they still stand as a testament of power, they are more dead then alive, only in the further ends of the lands do you find the blooming life of forests, and people, the woods themselves have some hunting animals, but not those of the other forests of the Malona. So the people of Blazewood must seek nourishment by other means. The Blackwood lake, a small thing houses fresh water for drinking and cooking, that the people of Blazewood use to survive in the lands. After the War of Strength was ended in the Dale 's victory the Lords found that their forces were shattered and so instead of forging a Kingdom together, they separated, using their own resources to build new armies, and since that day they have never been on terms with each other, either warring with each other, or stealing from villages. The Black Hill 's luckily are surrounded by large impassable hills, charred black from the Dragon Wars. However with the luck that the Black Hill's have, war is still and ongoing thing with Blazewood and the Morass, blood has been shed by all three nations, but with such, Blazewood sits at the bottom of the three, weaker then the rest, but their Capital, Banar, is near impossible to capture due to the large and dense forest that covers the western and eastern passes, for they are riddled with traps and natural dangers. The Blazewood that surrounds Banar, are not only filled with harmless wildlife but are also filled with wildlife that feast on human flesh, the most feared one would be the Balnar, a large lion like creature that is ten times the strength of a man, and twice the size, it hunts in packs, and can tear men to shreds. Banar, holds a half dozen of the Balnar within the city, only quelled by the magic of the Marath Oaken, the Druid of Blazewood, less then a dozen Druids still live within Malona, and Marath serves Lorand Blazewood with undying loyalty to his Lord. Neither the Morass or The Black Hills have attempted to claim Blazewood for their own, less they wish the bane of the Balnar onto their lands, only once has Lord Blazewood set his beasts onto an army, and that was the army of the Morass, in their war of conquest of Blazewood, they were torn to shred, seven hundred bodies littered the forest floor, only one hundred bore the crest of Blazewood. The war was a defeat, and Lord Lorand promised the Lords after seeing the destruction brought on by the Balnar, that he would never release them onto a battlefield again, so long as Blazewood remained in the hands of Lorand's House Line. To this the Lords agreed, and since that day, Blazewood has never felt the beats of war drums in their forests since. Category:Nations